gtafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Stories
http://http:// GTA San Andreas Stories is a story written by User:BloodyGTA about what happend before the events of San Andreas.It takes place from 1984 all the way to 1987,and talks about all the Grove Street characters such as Big Smoke or Big Bear. *Carl Johnson-Co-leader of the Grove Street Families and an old friend of Ryder,Big Smoke,Big Bear,Little Devil,Big Devil,and B Dup. *Sean Johnson-Brother of Carl and other co-leader of the Grove Street Families.Also known as Sweet. *Ryder-Old friend of Sweet,CJ,Big Smoke,and Big Bear.He is also in charge of the weapons for the GSF. *Big Smoke-Overweight member of the GSF.He controlls the recrutement of newer OG members. *Little Devil-Brother of Big Devil and good friend with the leading members of the GSF.He controlls the vehicles of the gang. *Big Bear-One of the strongest members and strictly loyal to B-Dup.He is a general to the GSF and leads the gang to a battle when there is one. *B Dup-Great friends with Big Bear and loyal to Sweet and CJ.He controlls the money that the GSF receive through criminal activities around the city. *Big Devil-older brother of Little Devil and loyal frineds with Sweet and CJ. *Tony-Only hispanic member of the GSF but still is an important member to the GSF. *Emmet-Gun Dealer to the GSF Story Grove Street was everything. The brotherhood and the loyalty was everything. Nothing else mattered to the hood rats of Ganton, especially the hood rats in Grove St. This street was the life of every hoodlum who lived there. Big Smoke, Ryder, Big Bear, B-Dup, Little & Big Devil, Tony, LB, and Little Weasle. It mattered most to the Johnson Brothers though, Carl, Sean, and Brian held pride to the street name and the color that went with it. The color green dominated the Grove and it was their badge of honor. It was started in the early 80's when Sean saw the violence and bullying going on in his school. He didn't mind it happening to him as long as Carl, Brian, or any of his childhood friends didn't get picked-on for no reason, it's what mattered to him most. Ballas ran Idlewood High and it was either you were a Balla, an esse, or an innocent kid trying to save himself from all the attacks. Sean was riding his bike with Carl before he went to his own school. Idelwood High wasn't far from Grove and they were just riding around until they got hit by a shade of purple. A Voodoo car slightly hit the rear end of the bike causing both Sean and Carl to fall without any serious harm. They got up and almost immediantly Sean got knocked down again by some Ballas punk. Sean stood down without saying a word and he saw the same Balla take the bike and ride off. Sean got up and checked on Carl who, right behind him, was the Balla who stole his bike riding at Carl with a hammer in his hand and a grin on his face. Sean yelled only a millisecond before Carl got a blow to the head and was knocked out. The Ballas laughed and rode off while Sean ran to his little brother. Without a word he picked him up and ran back to Grove Street to take him home. When they got back their mother Beverly told Sean to just go to school as if nothing had happened and she'll watch over him. While taking Carl up stairs, Sean snuck into the kitchen and took a knife from the cabbinent and hid it in his bookbag. He this was going to start a new chapter if he lived.